Planetary BBoard 2011
Back to Main Wiki Open the Gates and other news Mar 19 2011 Discordia It seems that the plague that hit many parts of Cybertron (known as the Unrepair Plague) has begun to fade out. With mass culling and isolation in Polyhex, it seems that both factions hit have now begun to repair the damage at last! Upon this news, Crystal City has opened its' gates up, although it is restricting all visitors until it knows it is safe to be. A new gang has emerged in the undergrounds of Cybertron. Not Cubicronian in nature, the group call themselves the 'Scorponoks' and have begun harassing people using the Cybertronian Freeway. Thus far they seem to be low-key troublemakers with only confusion and fear in mind than nefarious plotting. Meanwhile in Polyhex, it is almost time to graduate another Seeker class from their flight academy! Due to heavy cutbacks on energon it is the smallest class to date since its' founding by Megatron. Many small communities are concerned which one they will hit for their 'graduation raid'. Stay tuned for more information and the betting pool! OOC - want in on this plot? TALK TO US! We'll make sure YOU get to take part in the RP no matter where you live, who you play or what time you log in at! But we need to know when so we can make sure we are online! With Private Plot Points available, EVERYONE can take part! Come and talk to us today! Recent Rumors May 17 2011 Discordia Word has it that there are SCRAPLETS in Iacon! The refugee camp has thinned out somewhat with fears of the devastating parasites, and many Autobots find themselves avoided entirely, even mechs who trusted them before. In Polyhex, it is said that the Dance troupe held by the Decepticon Civillian Firedance will be starting on a new season of performances known as the 'Rise of the Seekers'. She hasn't given any details away yet on what it will entail. Word coming out of the Great Racetracks has said that now racers will require to register with a number and aquire a sponsor if they cannot put up the new fees themselves for the right to race. Sponsors can be any faction, business or organization. Scuttlebutt Apr 12 2011 Hot Rod Whoa, whoa.. femmes and gentlebots, this just in! There are rumors of a wild new racer that hit the streets of Cybertron and he's making quite the name for himself as an extreme racer. He is easily recognizable by the purple flames covering his sleek black form and with no easily recognizably faction symbols.. he's that mystery element that the fabs go wild for! More information just hit my desk.. it seems that our mystery racer is called Hot Wheels and with a name like that. I for one am sure he'll be tearing up the underground racing scene in no time! It seems this unknown racer likes to take to the skies in daredevil manuers with little caution for himself or the other racers around him! If I were a betting mech, my energon is on Hot Wheels to take it all the waaay! Scuttlebot reports! Apr 14 2011 Discordia Word has it that earlier this week, the Hierophant Solarix left his city on one of his rare trips to the Spire of Freedom, where he met and spoke with Emperor Megatron about various things! Words were exchanged, although nobody knows exactly what was said. Their guards are not speaking. Recent Rumors May 17 2011 Discordia Word has it that there are SCRAPLETS in Iacon! The refugee camp has thinned out somewhat with fears of the devastating parasites, and many Autobots find themselves avoided entirely, even mechs who trusted them before. In Polyhex, it is said that the Dance troupe held by the Decepticon Civillian Firedance will be starting on a new season of performances known as the 'Rise of the Seekers'. She hasn't given any details away yet on what it will entail. Word coming out of the Great Racetracks has said that now racers will require to register with a number and aquire a sponsor if they cannot put up the new fees themselves for the right to race. Sponsors can be any faction, business or organization. Major Explosion near Iacon May 22 2011 Discordia Reposted to the correct board: A large force of Decepticons were seen leaving Polyhex earlier today, making a direct line towards Iacon! Our reporters were NOT in the area, however several eyewitness accounts have come forwards saying that the force indeed engaged Iacon City defenses' exterior perimiter. Curiously enough though, the force stopped advancing there, instead a battle breaking out with what appears to be a UFO *grainy staticky image of a teardrop shaped, organic looking ship moving incredibly fast* Not long after the ship was seen, one hacker reported a lot of anger from Megatron, demanding the execution of this strange visitor, before a large explosion rivalling a nuclear warhead devastated the area. The area has been announced by Autobot Command to be off limits to civilians due to the high levels of radiation. Death report: 306 Autobot Warriors 126 Decepticon Seekers 3 Civillians Clinic Open May 24 2011 Ratchet The Autobot medbay is always open to civilians, but in the aftermath of the explosion near Iacon, affected civilians are urged to seek medical attention following radiation exposure. We have limited resources available for the treatment of sparklings and protoforms, and we have diagnostic and surgical equipment and supplies effective for detecting and treating most health problems associated with irradiation. All those affected are urged to use caution in attempting to remove contaminated material from their armor and substructure, as further contamination could easily result. Decontamination washracks have been deployed in the open areas alongside the Repair Depot, outside of the flow of traffic. RATCHET, Autobot CMO BOUNTY CALL! Jun 06 2011 Discordia :A mob in Cubicron has announced a BOUNTY on the head of RATCHET, for the tune of 20,000 Energon Credits (Aka, a hell of a lot. This may even tempt Megs). What the medic did to get such wrath? Only he knows, probably. Acid Storms surround Polyhex! Jun 22 2011 Discordia WEATHER WARNING! Polyhex city has announcd the cancellation of all civillian and nonessential flights in the Polyhex Flight Plains until the storms pass. PAtrols, emergency flights are permitted, but unnecessary flights are prohibited. Border patrols will continue however the patrols will not return to Polyhex for off duty shifts but instead rotate the available shifts amongst themselves, refuelling and refreshing at Tarn in between. Anyone passing through the storms are advised to utilize appropriate protection to ensure their systems are not damaged. Anyone caught violating this order or ignoring protections will be punished, Decepticon HIgh Council has announced. In other news, a fortuneteller from off planet has claimd credit for the storms, saying he 'cursed' the Decepticons. He apparently has now set up shop at the Great Racetracks. Ratchet Bounty retracted Jun 30 2011 Discordia : The large bounty on Autobot Ratchet's head has been retracted by Don Vespa. The reason he gave was that the Autobot had learned his lesson, and he was no longer worth the Dons' time or money. Program Release for Rise of the Seekers Jun 30 2011 Discordia :An official program and overview of the new show from Polyhex, RISE OF THE SEEKERS, has been released! Next week (monday) the show will premiere at the Racetracks. Starring the beautiful seeker Firedance and a plethora of artists from around the Empire, they will tell a story of movement, sound and rythm of the rise of the most powerful force on Cybertron to ever take to the skies: ACT ONE: The Beginning 1) The Awakening a short peice by five seekers trained in the skill of 'engine sound', able to produce a melody via the pitch of their jet engines, accompanied by rythm dancers who renact the expanding consciousness of an awakened Seeker. 2) Screaming Stars an aerial performance by some of the finest civillian flyers, the star of whom represents STarscream, the best flyer the Decepticons have ever known. 3) The Duel (redux) A repeat of the famous performance, Firedance herself takes central stage. But lo, from the shadows comes a tall, handsome silver mech as they square off in a seatedging peice that goes from two combatants two two companions. INTERMISSION 4) Marching Onwards A strict military peice, with the flyers risking flameout and stalls as they creep along in various formations wheels, circles and slews to either side to a strict military beat with perfect control and timing. Definitely the longest peice. 5)Finale Coordination. A combination of altmode, robot mode, flight and footwork, this masterpeice is fast paced, rising to a crescendo of acrobatic stunts and aerial stunts. PRICES: Decepticons: 10 Credits. Autobots: 20 credits. Neutrals: 12 credits. Ask about our group specials! Monday at 5:30 PST folks! RUMOR: Mob Boss to attend Rise of the Seekrs Jun 30 2011 Discordia :Word has it that Don Vespa will be attending the premier of Rise of the Seekers, along with a contigent of a few associates and fellow bosses and his rarelyseen heir, Streetwise. News From Around the World! Aug 08 2011 Discordia POLYHEX There is word coming out of Polyhex that the acclaimed Air Commander Starscream has been demoted, and that a Non seeker has now taken command! Iacon It seems the Autobots have taken up adopting Sparklings, as there's a sudden number of them running around the base. Optimus PRime has declined comment. Crystal City has reported Energon gains of ten percent, as well as an expansion of the territories to include the Crystal Forest again one of the Heirophants' favourite places it is said. Word in Cubicron says that Mafia activity is up, and there's whisperings of a possible outbreak of violence to happen at any moment. Blessing of Arms Ceremony Sep 09 2011 Solarix Crystal City has said that with the recent victories in warcraft, Solarix will be holding a Blessings of Arms ceremony in a days' time. There, those soldiers of the Crys Guard or home guard, or anyone else who follows the way of Primus may have their favoured weapon blessed by the high priests for purity and strength in battle. It is said there will also be a small show of arms and festival at the same time. OOC this is the event mentioned in the email, which is tentatively booked for saturday night OR Sunday before the main plot, depending who show up when! Crystal City Tightens Security Sep 10 2011 Solarix Sometime during the end of the Blessings festival, Crystal City half closed its' doors, requiring anyone departing to be searched in container and subspace and all IDs checked. Some think that the Crys Guard were looking for someone, and there were extra patrols on the streets, every street even the ones they did not typically search before. Crystal City lifts lockdown Sep 12 2011 Discordia Crystal City has lifted its' lockdown, putting out a detaillless report about having been seeking out a known criminal spotted in the city during the ceremony. It reassured everyone that there were no serious breaches of security and that nobody was at risk. Return of Chimera Oct 23 2011 Scuttlebot Playing on the news frequency, the latest story about the beastfemme Chimera is being aired. Sitting neatly behind a desk is a small femme in all white, staring at the audience. "Greetings Cybertronians. You can probably still remember the old reports of a mech eating beast terrorizing civilians and military not too far back. Anyone traversing outside the cities was put on high alert for fear of attack." "I certainly remember that, Figment, Brrr," quips a dark gray and gold coloured mech sitting to her left. He continues the story in a stately and clear tone. "Well now it seems the threat has returned. A few reports to local athorities in mainly neutral parts of Cybertron has now spread to Autobot and Decepticon civilian areas, mechs coming in with large claw marks, bite wounds, and even missing limbs. Several Cybertronians are reported to be missing as well, though relation to current events remains unconfirmed." The mech pauses to take a sip of energon, whilst the femme, Figment, continues. "Many believe the culprit to be the now confirmed Chimera, a femme Cybertronian with a beast altmode once thought to be held by the Decepticons." As she mentions Chimera, dodgey images of the supposed femme appear behind them, cycling from one lowred image to the next. "Those daring to wander around far outside city limits or around Cubicron are advised to stick in groups and carry energy disruptors as she seems to have electricbased attacks. Places to steer clear of are the cable jungle and the crystal forest as most sightings have occured there." "That is all we have reported thus far. Check back regularily for updates and more Planetry News. I am your anchor, Figment," She pauses as the other mech chimes in on queue, "And I am your coanchor, Dustbyte." Together they continue to say "Reporting to you from CPNN." Groove to Appear in Court Nov 08 2011 Scuttlebot "....and then a light acid shower over the Cybertronian freeway, but we aren't expecting much erosion. Now, back to you Figment." "Thank you, Meteorstar, for that update. And now, on the news we have been receiving reports from Crystal City that there is some discontent as Groove, whom recently defected to the Autobots, is being charged with Desertion, Dereliction of Duty, and breaking his Oath to the Temple and to Primus. We have yet to get a comment from our Hierophant about this shocking development, but there is a mild poltical upheaval as a result. Will Groove appear in court? Or will he hide behind the protection of the Autbots? Juriscition across factions is a little unclear, but citizens of Crystal City hope this will cause some refinement of boundaries. We will continue to update as this story unfolds." Back to Main Wiki Category:Bboards